Baby
by lover of all shipping
Summary: Yami a normal man looking for a new lover and then found Yugi looks like an angel one night they have sex and thats how it startes
1. First seeing

This is a new story i hope you like it and it's set in accident times so just let you know

by the way i love the new reviews thank you the new story has got sex scene and swearing :)

enjoy

* * *

><p>JAPAN:<p>

Yami: what a silly day my lover has been killed and i've got no child to offer to the gods ( crimson eye's and tri spiked hair with crimson at the top)

Seto: well naby you should look for a new lover my cosin ( safire eye's with brown hair)

Yami: how

Malik: well i've got a lover that lives by the river side of Japan naby he can help you to find a love ( purple eye's and sandy hair)

Bakura: yes so does mine ( brown eye's pale white skin and white hair)

Seto: and mine my brother lives their now because his love is their.

Yami: well mind as well check it out i supose

they all said a magic words and disappered

* * *

><p>RIVER SIDE COTTAGE:<p>

Yugi: (A boy with bright violet eye's and tri spiked hair with violet at the top) looking out of the window

Ryo: hi Yugi (same look as Bakura)

Yugi: hi Ryo "sign"

Ryo: what's wrong "walks up to Yugi"

Joey: yea what's up ( Blonde hair and honey eye colour)

Yugi: nothing much i'm surprised has no demon came up

Ryo: i think their planing something

Marik: yea i agree (same look as Malik)

then a portal opend

Yugi: guy's lets go!

the others were all powerd up the Yami Bakura Seto and Malik came through

Marik: oh no

Malik: "hugs Marik" oh my love

Yami: well this is no- "he sore an angel right in font of him violet eye's and same hair but violet at the top" wow

Yugi: what did you just say "ponting a sword at Yami"

Yami: "got up and pulled the sword away" lets put this away and talk is it.

Yugi: "puts his sword away" nice to meet you

Yami: and you

Yugi: "blushes" well is their anything you want

Yami: yes i'm looking for a new lover and came here to look for one

Yugi: well you wot find one here

Yami: oh i thik i just did.

Yugi: purvert

Yami: yea i am but who doesn't like that hot body

Yugi: "blushes and slappes Yami across the face" purv

Yami: "holding his cheek" i think your sexy

Yugi: leave me alone

Ryo: no their staying here for awhile

Yugi: "grones"

* * *

><p>2 weeks has passed and i has not been great Yami tied Yugi to the bed twice and got slapped twice and now it comes to the funny bit<p>

Yami and Yugi was alone and one night having alote to drink it was a full moon as well and Yugi Joey Ryo Marik turn into girl oh ho

Yugi's room:

Yugi was on the bed naked and looking at a naked Yami

Yami: "spreds Yugi's legs and puts a finger inside and went depper"

Yugi: ahhh "his back was killing already then Yami went in a sizzle motion" ahhhhh

Yami: "put's the second finger in and down the same and then the thrid"

Yugi: ahhhh "it was really hurting now and since he couldn't do anything he just enjoyed" aahhhhh

Yami: pulled his fingers out and put his penise inside"

Yugi: ahhhh Yami that so good

Yami: Yugi so good i cant- i going to

Yugi: i'm going to come ahh "Yugi relesed"

then in a light Yugi's penise turned into a viginer

Yami: without looking thrusted in and out

Yugi: ahh Yami "relesed again"

cople minutes late they both fell asleep not nowing what they just down

* * *

><p>hope you liked it please review<p> 


	2. Pregreant

Thank you to Seeker Heart i'm going to discrube more so i'm going to do that and the new YU-GI-OH episode have been changed day's so yea confusing

Yugi: I love you Yami but i dont think it's working out with us

Yami:"eye's widden" Yugi "grabbs Yugi and pulls him close" you cant mean that

Yugi: "pulls away" no it's true you diserve better than me "walks away"

Yami: "pins Yugi on the floor" no i do i love you i love you

Yugi: Yami please

Yami: no i love you "kisses Yugi"

end of episode cool and sad

* * *

><p>3 months later:<p>

Yugi: "being sick in a ditch" what wrong with me

Yami: Yugi what wrong "neles beside him"

Yugi: get lost "be sick again" ugaa

Yami: "holds Yugi upright" come on i'm taking you inside and get some water/

Yugi: okay thank you

Yami: it's okay i'm going to ask Seto to check you over okay.

Yugi: okay thak you again

* * *

><p>Inside the cottage:<p>

Ryo: Yugi your pale are you okay!

Joey: yea you look bad!

the other' s look and Seto goes over

Seto: "takes Yugi's hand and guides him to the mat (where everyone sat one) lie down please Yugi

Yugi: "lies down"

Seto: "undo top half of Yugi's Komodo" okay this mite feel strange okay

Yugi: okay

Yami and the other just watch and wounder what's wrong

Yami:"please be okay"

Seto: "Yugi you are pregreant i dont understand but you are Seto presses again and felt the baby kick" Yugi your pregreant

Yugi: What!

Seto: please calm down you dont want to hurt the baby

Yugi: okay "deep breathing"

Yami: wait are you saying oh no

Yugi: YAMI! THIS IS YOUR FALT

Seto: how is this his falt and calm down

Yami:"take's Yugi's hand in his" Yugi thank you i love you with all my hart "hugging Yugi"

Yugi: Yami what do you mean "hugging Yami back"

Yami: Yugi we're having a baby and i'ved loved you since i first meet you

Yugi: so you dont mind

Yami: never i alway's wanted one or two i dont care how mean their are inside you

Yugi: "blushes" well is you get me of this floor naby we can talk about stuff

Yami: "helps Yugi up"

JRBMMS: were so happy for you gug's

Yugi x Yami: thanks

Yami and Yugi walked outside and then started talking

* * *

><p>Outside:<p>

Yugi: i dont now about this

Yami: what do you mean

Yugi: about the baby thing i just dont think i can do it

Yami: "eye's widen" what Yug- "he was silghted with a kiss"

Yugi: i was kiding haha

Yami: dont joke like that any way i think now is a good time to say it

Yugi: say what?

Yami: this "Yami got on one knee and" Yugi will you marry me

Yugi: n...yes..YES i will marry you

Yami: "stood up and placed a small ring on Yugi's finger" thank you

* * *

><p>well hope you enjoyed it please review and again THANK YOU SEEKER HEART :)<p> 


	3. Planing

Thanks for the reviews their so nice here i'll give you the ending of the new episode of YU-GI-OH

Yami: Yugi please don't do this "watching Yugi moving all of his stuff into Heba's room"

Yugi: Yami i'm just next door and we will see each other but remember what i said

Yami: yes i remember but it's our anurvercity today

Yugi: Yami Heba doesn't trust Atemu when it's a full moon and you know what that means

Yami: yea you Heba Joey Marik Mokurba and Ryo turn into girls and i'm so killing Atemu for this

Yugi: i know but well servie "yugi kissed yami a good night kiss"

Yami: "kiss back" i cat wait till tomorrow

Yugi:"gigle" i will be over soon so dont worry good night

Yami: good night Aibou

end episode it was good and funny oh well lets finish this story of

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Yugi found out that he was Pregnant and Joey is also a month Pregnant the other's was thrilled but Yami was worried since he's Egyption as a rule for his first born child must be sacuficed to the gods he didn't know how to break it to Yugi that why the other gives him an idea.<p>

**WOODS 2 MILES FROM HOME**:

Yami: what am i going to do!

Bakura: just go into the village and have sex with some girl

Yami: HOW CAN I DO THAT WHEN YUGI I 4 MONTH PREGNANT!

Seto: calm down will you do you remember that spell

Marlik: you know the easy one.

Yami: the one that can get girls pregnant with 10 minutes and give birth in 5 ... "Yami smirked evily"

SMB: yep that one "they all smirked evily"

They all walked to the closest village to find someone ( if you get a little confused sorry but Yami and Seto, Malik, Bakura lived in Japan for a year but they're Egyption and SMB that stands for Seto Malik and Bakura like come on it's better that way if it's confusing sorry)

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE COTTAGE:<strong>

Yugi: "rubbes his stomach" you know being Pregnant isnt so bad

Joey: yea morning sickness not cool though

Marik: well it's worth it when you see him/she isn't it.

Ryo: well would think so

YJ: i hope (Yugi and Joey)

Ryo: i hope everything goes well with the birth

Yugi: dont worry i'm sure everthing will go great

Joey: yea tell me how much it hurts

Yugi: don't say that but yea i will come on we mind as well get Dinner ready

they all put the fire on and started to cook but they didn't know what their future husband and boyfriends were doing

Yugi: hay i forgot something

Ryo: what me and Yami are getting Married

Joey: that's great when is the wedding

Ryo x Marik: yea when!

Yugi: next week we just want it to be nice and simple and quick

Joey: why's that

Ryo x Marik: yea

Yugi: uhhh hello so i dont get any fatter than i am now

Joey: well i agree to that and Seto asked me to marry him to

YRM: really!

Joey: yea hay naby me and Yugi will get married on the same day

Yugi: i think that's a great idea

Ryo: you know Bakura said this morning that he wanted to talk to me tonight

Marik: and Malik said the same to me...

YJ: i bet they will ask you two

RM: i hope so

YJRM: YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>POOR VILLAGE:<strong>

Bakura: you know i'm glad i already had my first child

Malik: and me

Seto: me to

Yami: shut up hay what about her

a women was wearing a pink Komodo with white flower patten black hair with bad make up

Seto: yea she'll do

Bakura: "say's a spell and she was lock in a cabin"

Malik: come on before she screams

Yami: "steps in the cabin looking at the girl butt naked" hi this will hurt you more tham me " pulls of his Komodo and shoes and streches the girls legs open"

Girl: "about to scream intill somthing covered her mouth a rag she was teriffied disn't know what to do"

Yami: "slips his penise in to her and went in an out fast and hard"

Girl: "screaming in the rag but no one could hear her out side"

Yami:" Yami was pulling in and out then her stomach was forming a big bump"

Girl: "looks at her stomach i was getting bigger and bigger and then a wave of pain hit her"

Yami: " see water coming from her" her water broke just in time

then three gods came in front of them the god of life and gods of death and god of light

God of light: the first born is here that should be sacerficed to use and to other Gods and then bring peace to your family Yami

**3 HOURS LATER**:

Baby: "cries"

God of life: i call opon the Gods we sacerfice this child the bring peace to Yami Sennen

the next thing you know is that the child was gone and so was the women

Bakura: lets go home "walking away"

* * *

><p><strong>COTTAGE:<strong>

Yugi: wher-ahh

Yami: miss me "kissed Yugi "

Yugi: yea "kissed Yami back" Dinner's ready

Yami: i'll have two bowls please

Yugi: "laughing" come on we were waiting for you

Yami: you waited Yugi i want you and our baby healthy dont wait for me again okay

Yugi: okay come on or me and Joey eat it all

Yami: "laugh" yea we better go

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE COTTAGE:<strong>

Yugi: "wince"

Yami: are you okay "holding Yugi's hand"

Yugi: yea just the baby our little one is active "holds Yami's hand and put's it on Yugi's stomach"

Yami: "felt the baby kick" wow your right he/she is active

Bakura: well me and Ryo are getting married

Yami x Yugi: congrates

Seto x Joey: yea

Marik x Malik: finaly

Bakura: well that's not the only thing i'm going to make another Cottage that way Yugi and Yami will have their on space when the baby comes

Seto: that what me and Joey are doing

Marik: and me and malik

Yami: so it's going to be three new Cottages right by us

BMSRMJ: yes

Yugi: that great all together

Yami: agreed

that night they all seteled down to go to sleep

* * *

><p>hope you like it please review xx :)<p> 


	4. Yugi x Yami

hi sorry i haven't been writting alot but i have some thing to do with birthday's and christmas around the corner so yea any way here some ove the episode i watched

Ryo: BAKURA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

Bakura: what far

Ryo: YOU BASTERED ATE MY CAKE

Bakura: oh yea nice to...wait since when did you care about the cake i eat

Ryo: i...i dont know sorry "gigle"

Bakura: it's okay

Ryo: you know Yugi and the other's are coming over so we better get things ready

Bakura: yea yea

cool but you know same as alway's enjoy and have a cool halloween ;)

* * *

><p>3 months has past and Yugi was 7 months pregnant and that's when the mood swings comes in more Joey was about 2 half months it's been 2 months since they all got married as well "have to move upper on my story sorry" now we go with Yugi and Yami<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YUGI X YAMI:<strong>

**They was sitting on the grass by the river talking about names to call the baby Yugi has been more and more tired latley and Yami worries 2 night's ago Yugi fanited so it's really worring him a bit.**

**Yugi: if it's a girl?**

**Yami: what about Emma**

**Yugi: i think it's cute and a boy? triky**

**Yami: hmm what about James**

**Yugi: no what about Luke**

**Yami: better than mine **

**Yugi: "smiles" OW!**

**Yami: what ! **

**Yugi: uhh nothing the baby really hurts when it kickes**

**Yami: oh "puts his hand on Yugi's stomach and feels the baby kick" i like feeling it kick **

**Yugi: yea but a little gentler would be better**

**Yami: well better than nothing **

**Yugi: yea**

**Yami: come on lets get you home.**

**Yugi: yea get some dinner ready**

**Yugi get up but then falls back but Yami catched him before he hit the ground**

**Yami: YUGI! CAN YOU HERE ME!**

**Yugi: ...**

**Yami: COME ON YUGI WAKE UP PLEASE!**

**Yugi: ...uhhh "open's his eye's" **

**Yami: god Yugi your okay!"tears were going down his face now" **

**Yugi: no need to cry " kissed Yami on the lips"**

**Yami: "kissing back " i just dont want to lose you nor our baby**

**Yugi: your not so dont worry**

**Yami: but i do you keep faniting all the time **

**Yugi: Seto said it happens just dont worry to much okay**

**Yami: okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the shortness but still a little chapter about yamixyugi lovers<strong>

**please help me with the names**

**and review**


	5. Birth

Okay sorry i have'nt updated for a while to busy with school work anyway this is the next chapter enjoy and please review oh and thank you to those who did you are the greatest thank you thank you BFF'S you know who you are here we go

then enjoy

* * *

><p>Yugi was Nine months Pregnant and could have the baby any time so Yami has been by his side 247 and Joe is nerly at the end of his Pregancy so Seto is with him they all mad big Homes for them all but of course that does'nt stop the rest of the boy's being paronide haha.

Yugi: Yami you'r getting on my nervse can you please leave me alone for five min!

Yami: i know you hate it but still i just want to be with you "rubbing Yugi's stomach"

Yugi: look i'm fin- ahhh ugh

Yami: what!

Yugi: nothin- ahh

Yami: i thing your having contracions

Yugi: am i no- oh my god it hurt's

Yami: i'll get Seto

Yugi was really in pain and it felt terrible and then Seto came running in with Bowl of water and some towel's.

Seto: okay Yugi where is it the worst

Yugi: by my navil

Seto: "noddes" Yami hold Yugi's hand

Yami: "noddes and takes Yugi's hand"

Seto: okay Joey come in here

Joey: what

Seto: the baby is coming and can you sit here and give my the knife and towel's when i need them

Joey: "noddes" yea

Yugi: ahh god Yami your not touching me again !

Yami: "glubbed"

in a light Yugi's body parts changed into girls and that ment he was ready to give birth

Seto: okay Yugi when i tell you to push you do okay

Yugi: yes

Seto: okay ready one...two...three push

Yugi: "pushing as hard as he could it really hurt but if it get's the baby out he will do it" ahhhhh

Yami: "holding Yugi's hand and wiping Yugi's forhead" you can do this Yugi

Yugi: i know ahhhhh

Seto: okay i see a head

Yami: we're nurly there keep breathing

Seto: Yugi stop for a sec

Yugi: uhg "breathing hard"

Yami: why is their somthing wrong

Seto: no he just needs to stop to breath okay Yugi you need to push again this time really hard

Yugi: okay "pushes" ahhh

Seto: Joey pass me the towel

Joey: "passes the towel"

Seto: "puts the towel but the Baby's head and pulling gently" one more big push

Yugi: "pushes harder" ahhhh!

then Baby cries were heard and Yugi and Yami just looked happy their baby was here at last

Seto: it's a boy

Yugi x Yami: a boy "they kissed"

Seto: "comes with a clean bundle and hands him to Yugi"

Yugi: he's so beautiful "kissed the baby's head"

Yami: yes he is "smiling"

Seto: what's his name going to be?

Yugi: Kiky

Seto: cute name

Yugi and Yami just looked at their child he had tri striped hair like Yami no lighting Boltes Soft futures and crimson eye's. he was adorable and they were happy

that night they were in bed Yami had his arms around Yugi and Kiky protecting them both Yami was still awake and was happy his child was hear at lastnow they can live a normal life for once and while.

Yami: thank you Ra.

* * *

><p>hoped you liked it<p>

good buy

review please xx ;)


End file.
